


of kits and daggers

by Faolan_WolvenSorcerer



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Niijima Family AU, Trans Male Character, Yosuke is Akira's Dad AU, Yosuke raises Akira AU, non-binary Akira kurusu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_WolvenSorcerer/pseuds/Faolan_WolvenSorcerer
Summary: If someone had come up to Yosuke after Adachi was arrested and told him that he was going to find himself a parent before he turned twenty, he would've called them insane and laughed them off.Now here he was, sitting in a cramped apartment at two in the morning, trying to figure out how to care for an infant (his actual child) with absolutely no warning._Akira Hanamura, at sixteen, had been terrified when they had been arrested for assault. Then confused when they started claiming that they were their grandparents' son.So they were, of course, incredibly confused when they were sent off to Tokyo (where they had been living literally their entire life) to live with a complete stranger for the duration of their probation.Well, whatever.Maybe they'd find something interesting to do with this weird app that appeared on their phone.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue - Found

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen AUs where the P5 Protag is raised by Tatsujun from P2: IS, some others where they're the kid of Yosuke and Yu, but I've decided that I need a reason to combine half of that second AU, and the Niijima Family AU off of tumblr.  
> So here's my excuse to write that! I hope y'all enjoy and feel free to point out any inaccuracies, I've barely played P4G and haven't touched P3 so they'll probably be a bit ooc. (I've beaten P5 and Royal though, so the main part of this should hopefully be good.)

Yosuke had been walking back to his apartment after a late-night class, his headphones having been left on his desk, the trains having stopped running for the night, and the rain pounding heavily against his borrowed umbrella as the streets rapidly emptied of life.

Now, he was no Teddie or Aigis-san, but Yosuke was very observant, contrary to the belief of just about everyone who had known him years ago, having helped solve the Inaba murders.

So of course he noticed the sound of an infant wailing despite all the factors that said he shouldn’t have.

Yosuke froze as the sound hit his ears, whipping his head around to stare into the nearby alleyway.

He crept forward slowly, slipping one of his kunai into his hand as his eyes darted around the alley, searching for the source.

Shortly, his eyes landed on a crumpled cardboard box that was just barely cracked open.

He slipped his kunai back into his sleeve and, after positioning the umbrella above the box, flipped it open with slower movements, revealing what was definitely a newborn, wrapped in a thin gray blanket.

The newborn was likely only a few hours old at most, still covered in afterbirth despite the blanket, with surprisingly thick light brown hair.

Yosuke gently scooped the newborn into his free arm, the wailing almost instantly quieting into soft whimpers as tiny fists curled into his shirt.

He shrugged off his outer jacket to wrap it around the baby, internally panicking at the thought of someone just abandoning a newborn in such severe cold, disliked or no.

The student rushed back to his apartment, just barely avoiding getting himself soaked through as he fumbled with his keys.

Yosuke carefully left the wrapped infant in his jacket (lined with faux fur and incredibly warm) on the lone couch in the dingy apartment as he quickly changed into more comfortable clothes.

The whimpering started up almost immediately again but quieted once Yosuke picked them up once again.

An hour later found Yosuke sitting on the couch holding the sleeping infant to his chest, trying to figure out who he could call for help.

No one on the Investigation Team would be available on such short notice, nor would they be able to help with an infant (Yu would’ve been his best bet at first, but Nana-chan had already been six when he had first come to Inaba, plus he was halfway around the world at the time).

Which meant he was going to have to ask one of the Shadow Operatives currently in Tokyo.

Yosuke internally groaned, but grabbed his phone to scroll through his contacts nonetheless.

He considered his options for a minute before adjusting the newborn (who he was going to have to call something because referring to her as a newborn was going to get real annoying real fast).

Hamuko-san, if he recalled correctly, was a social worker, if she wasn’t already a mother (he had seen the ring on her finger, and when combined with the looks she shared with Sanada-san, it was very telling, though Naoto hadn’t seemed to notice) and should hopefully be able to help him out for a little while.

With a mere moment of hesitation, he pressed dial on the number, already planning out an apology for the woman.

_________________

Hamuko-san was still half asleep by the time she arrived at Yosuke’s apartment, but was visibly prepared to help out with the infant, with a large bag thrown over her shoulder.

Her eyes visibly widened at the sight of the little girl (as Yosuke had discovered over the past half hour) still attached to his shirt and half hidden beneath the clean hoodie he had thrown on after chucking his previous outfit into the laundry.

“Ah.”

Yosuke stepped aside to let her in and let out another yawn.

“Sorry ‘bout calling you on such short notice but I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

“Oh Hanamura-kun, don’t worry about it!” she exclaimed quietly. “My youngest daughter is already attached to Akihiko, so he’ll be able to take care of her for the night.”

She started pulling things out of her bag; necessities, if his mind served him correctly - things like diapers and formula he recognized, but way more stuff that he didn’t.

“I mean…” he trailed off. “Kit’s been pretty good for me since I found her. She’s kinda started clinging to me the moment I picked her up and starts whimpering whenever I try to put her down for a second.”

She looked confused. “Kit?”

He looked up. “I couldn’t keep referring to her as ‘the kid’ or ‘newborn’ and it seemed fitting at the time.”

She nodded slowly. “I suppose that makes sense. Anyway, I’m gonna show you everything you need to know about caring for this little girl.”

“Alright, but why?”

“Well, she’s going to need to stay somewhere while we get her blood-tested for close relatives, and I figured that you’d be able to do it with break starting up soon.”

Yosuke’s mind flashed through his schedule in an instant.

Completely devoid of any actual classes until final exams in December, with only the occasional check-in.

He sighed, then reluctantly agreed.

Hamuko-san spent the rest of the night teaching him everything about caring for infants, then immediately dragged him to some clinic halfway across the city to get Kit a blood test.

Thanks to his sleep deprivation, Yosuke took no notice of Hamuko getting a blood sample taken from him, nor did he notice when she asked the doctors to compare the samples for a paternal match.

_________________

“O-oh,” Yosuke stuttered, staring at the blood test results with wide eyes.

Hamuko-san stifled another giggle as his distress became increasingly visible.

Kit giggled up at him and he ended up drooping in defeat.

Kit, his daughter, cooed and Yosuke picked her up, letting her curl into his chest, already half asleep.

Hamuko-san breathed out, apparently done watching the uni student get progressively more distressed.

“Okay,” she started, causing him to look up at her, “do you have any idea who her mother could be? Maybe try to get in contact with her?”

Yosuke immediately shook his head.

“The only person I’ve been with in the past year was this one girl who never actually gave me her name but she looked pretty young,” he grimaced. “It was only a one-night stand in mid-February so I suppose it’s possible…”

She copied his grimace. 

“It means that she was born early then.”

Both looked down at the sleeping infant in Yosuke’s arms, the former member of the IT feeling himself become very protective over his daughter. (Later down the line, Yosuke would wonder if this was how Yu felt about Nanako, upset that he’d never be able to ask.)

Hamuko-san looked back over at him.

“You know, you’ll have to give her a name soon,” she stated.

Yosuke groaned softly. “I know, but I’ve actually begun thinking about it for a while.”

She looked mildly surprised, and he threw her an annoyed look.

“It’s why I’ve been calling her Kit,” he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. “Cause it sounds like the perfect nickname for Akira.”

He paused, then nodded determinedly to himself.

“Her name is Akira Hanamura,” he proclaimed, just quiet enough to avoid waking her up.

Hamuko-san grinned (something that very few Wild Cards did given Minato-san and Partner) and handed him a blank birth certificate and pen.

“Welcome to the world of parenting,” she declared. “Sorry about the upcoming sleep deprivation.”

“A newborn combined with university?” he joked, taking both with his free hand. “I’m in for a world of hurt.”


	2. Prelude - Suspicion (Yosuke's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check-in with Yosuke on how he feels about everything.

One week.

Akira had been in Inaba for one week, visiting their grandparents, and ended up getting arrested.

That hadn’t been what annoyed Yosuke, no.

What annoyed Yosuke, was the fact that no officers had believed them, about anything.

Not about the false accusation, not about the fact that Akira had been dyeing their hair for the past half-year, and _especially_ not about the fact that Yosuke was their actual father.

And now, his kit was being sent to Tokyo on probation, which was actually hilarious to the both of them, most notably because that was where they _lived_.

The annoying part was that ‘Kira was going to be living with a complete stranger in Yongen-Jaya (thankfully a quick train ride away), attending one of the schools that they had passed over last year in Aoyama-Itchome, and was probably (absolutely, who was he kidding) going to be treated like the criminal they weren’t.

Yosuke internally praised an unseen deity as someone, an intern most likely, closed the curtain separating the lab from the parents of this latest victim. 

The victim was an eight-year-old girl with dark hair and green-colored eyes, though Yosuke had been more focused on the thirty-two stab wounds in her torso and rope bruising around her neck then her other physical traits.

Less than a year after graduating from university, Yosuke had landed a job in a forensic science lab, and had (very easily, but also incredibly stressfully) managed to work his way up to the lead scientist.

Annoyingly, being the head scientist in a lab dedicated to solving crimes was probably one of the worst things happening in his life, considering the fact that virtually none of his subordinates knew how to deal with corpses (he’s had to do several autopsies over the past month on top of being one of the only competent medical examiners qualified to work on the mental shutdowns).

This meant that Yosuke was pretty much still the perpetually stressed uni student who lived almost entirely off of caffeine.

(Joke’s on literally everybody else, he had three separate degrees and earned his position without bribing his teachers.)

Yosuke shook himself awake as he covered the girl’s body again and allowed her to be carted off to cold storage awaiting her parent’s decision.

The young man started walking to his office, way past ready to clock out for the day.

A pair of his older coworkers glared at him as he moved past the break room, probably still angry about how he, as a much younger man, managed to become their boss.

He gave a cocky grin, channeling his best Akechi impression, then ducked into his office and locked the door so he could change out of his lab coat.

All of the paperwork he still needed was quickly filed away in a thick binder and tucked into his bag as he finally swapped the long white coat out for his thicker fur-lined jacket.

Throwing his headphones around his neck, he strolled out of his office and locked its lone door.

During the roughly twenty minutes he had spent changing, his coworkers had essentially vanished into thin air, allowing him to shut the lights off for the night and lock the remaining doors.

The young man made his way to the nearest train station, picking up a quick meal at some nearby fast food place (the name was irrelevant to him, the food was cheap and it hadn’t killed him yet, so who cared).

As Yosuke entered the station, he checked his phone for the first time since his lunch break.

He had several notifications that he oh-so-desperately wanted to ignore, but considering that he had nothing better to do at the moment…

A quick sigh had him check it out.

The latest notifications were a rapid string of texts from Akira, hopefully sent after class.

There were also two voicemails, one from Akira’s current guardian and the other from an unfamiliar number.

Another deep sigh had him tossing his headphones on to listen to them.

Sakura-san sounded completely and utterly pissed off, nearly yelling about something that Akira had done.

He barely understood anything said, the man was that incomprehensible.

He sighed and moved onto the other one.

“ _Hanamura-san? This is Sadayo Kawakami, Akira-kun’s homeroom teacher at Shujin Academy. I’m calling to inform you about…_ ”

Kawakami-sensei’s voicemail was definitely annoyed, the exact tone of voice being way too reminiscent of Yosuke’s own days in high school.

Apparently Akira had missed half their first day at school and shown up with a known delinquent (something that sounded too familiar for his liking and leaving him hoping that he wasn’t going to get a call from the police in the next few days).

Yosuke, feeling as though he had aged a decade with that realization, opened up to his messages with Akira to check out his kit’s excuses.

**NEW MESSAGES**

**(14:23)**

**Kit:** so im guessing sensei already called u bout me bein late

**Kit:** but i swear this is a solid reason

**Kit:** ryuji and i ended up in a castle with shadows

**Kit:** and arsene had a reawakening that got me a really cool new outfit

**Kit:** and we met this cartoon cat mascot thing with a persona

**Kit:** and long story short i am physically incapable of trusting the pe teacher

Yosuke took a deep breath (a very loud one if the dirty looks some of the passengers threw at him were any indications) and tried to force the memories of the TV World out of his mind for five minutes as he grumpily shoveled a few fries into his mouth.

A small part of his mind finally registered was his kit said (typed, whatever).

**(18:49)**

**Dad:** u encountered _shadows?!?_

**Kit:** yea

**Kit:** the aforementioned cat treated me like a newbie and im honestly offended

**Dad:** im assuming that ur teachers shadow was there if u dislike him so much already

**Kit:** yea

**Kit:** his shadow was the king of the castle

**Kit:** and all the other shadows were materialized as knights or guards

**Kit:** but kamoshida (the teacher) treated ryuji and i like invaders

**Dad:** lemme guess:

**Dad:** ur gonna go back in to find out as much as u can?

**Kit:** yea

**Kit:** i think it has somethin to do with this weird app on my phone

**Kit:** and prolly that the velvet room aint what it should be like

**Dad:** hmm

**Dad:** fine

**Dad:** but i want u to be as careful as possible

**Dad:** follow hamuko-sans advice to the letter

**Kit:** i know i know

**Kit:** but i need someone else to be cursed by the image of this grown ass man wearing like…

**Kit:** four things

**Kit:** none of which were actual clothes someone would wear in public

**Dad:** shadows just do that sometimes

**Dad:** rise-chans shadow was a stripper so im not surprised really

**Kit:** theres a diff between a teen idol and that man whore of a teacher

**Dad:** im aware, just get some info on the man before doing anything drastic

The conversation ended on that note as Yosuke stepped off of the train, making a mental note to find time to go by Leblanc, both for Akira and some of the amazing coffee that Sae-san had recommended to him.

His current hope was that when his kit finally managed to get some solid information on this new world of Shadows (and probably about this _very_ suspicious teacher) that they could manage themself and the team that they would inevitably form without losing anyone.

_Maybe_ , he thought to himself as he finally entered the apartment, _they would be able to find out what happened to the rest of the Shadow Operatives_.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I'm sorry, but I've decided to rewrite this story, because I changed my primary idea halfway through writing it.

I'll post a link to the new story when I publish the rewrite on here!

Sorry again y'all!


End file.
